This invention relates generally to apparatus for mounting radios, tape players or other electronic equipment to the floor or transmission hump of an automobile or other surface. More specifically, this invention relates to a swivel base assembly for radios or other electronic equipment wherein the equipment can be held firmly in a variety of user-selected positions, and can be quickly and easily detached from the mounting unit for removal from the automobile.
Electronic equipment is frequently installed in automobiles in order to furnish communication or entertainment to the occupants thereof. Normally, such electronic equipment is physically mounted in the passenger compartment within easy reach of the driver and front seat passenger, and the top surface of the transmission hump frequently provides a suitable and convenient surface on which to mount the equipment. A variety of mounting devices have been developed for attaching electronic equipment to the transmission hump or floor of an automobile.
One requirement of such mounting devices is that the device hold the radio firmly and securely, even when the automobile is subjected to substantial jarring and vibration. Furthermore, since electronic equipment for performing communications and entertainment functions is frequently provided with numerous control buttons, dials and the like, it is desirable that the equipment be positioned so that the controls may be easily manipulated by the user while he is driving or riding in the car. Consequently, a mounting device should allow the user to position the electronic equipment so that he can easily operate the various controls without substantially altering his normal driving position. Since the optimum position in which to mount the unit varies with each individual user and type of vehicle, the mounting device should be capable of providing a wide range of mounting positions.
The mounting system should require minimal alteration of the automobile passenger compartment. The number of holes required to be drilled through the sheet metal of the automobile should be minimized, and provision should be made enabling remova of the mounting system from the automobile while leaving little evidence that such a system was ever installed. Furthermore, since two way radios and other electronic equipment are frequently the subject of theft, it is desirable that such equipment be easily and quickly removable from the mounting system so that it can be stored out-of-sight within the truck of the automobile or carried from the automobile for storage elsewhere. Since it may be necessary to install and remove the equipment from the automobile several times in the course of a day, it is desirable that the equipment be attached and detached from the mounting unit in a quick and simple manner. Finally, it is desirable that the mounting unit be easily and economically manufactured from inexpensive materials so as to minimize its cost.
At the present time two techniques are generally being used for mounting radios or other electronic equipment to the floor or hump of an automobile. The first technique uses a ball and socket assembly with a threaded screw and wing nut for locking the equipment in a desired position. The second techique uses two split halves which are serrated and held together by a screw and nut assembly. The nut is tightened when the unit is in the desired position in order to lock the unit to that position. Both systems suffer the disadvantages of being cumbersome, providing limited movement, and involving substantial expense.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a mounting system wherein a radio or other electronic equipment may be firmly and securely attached to an interior surface of an automobile passenger compartment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting system wherein a radio or other electronic equipment may be held firmly in a wide variety of user-selected positions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting system involving minimal permanent alteration of the passenger compartment and which allows the radio or other unit to be quickly and easily installed and removed from the automobile.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting system which can be easily and economically manufactured.